


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level III: Миди: Последние людоеды.

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level III<br/>Midi<br/>R - NC-21</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level III: Миди: Последние людоеды.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны:  
> Кир Булычев, "Последняя война"

Название: Последние людоеды  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: миди, 6 127 слов  
Канон: Кир Булычев, "Последняя война"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бессмертный/Ранмакан, Девкали, мельком Павлыш  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Преканон. Лигонская держава готовится к войне. Война ломает судьбы, но она же дает пропитание падальщикам и людоедам.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: Упоминание пыток, сомнительное согласие, каноническая смерть персонажей  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Последние людоеды"

По ночам пропитанный влагой и копотью воздух Манве прочерчивало наискось лезвие прожектора. У световой пушки не хватало мощности взрезать низкие облака, луч упирался в них и высвечивал мохнатый подшерсток неба. Тугие жгуты облаков перекручивались подобно мокрым полотенцам и быстро неслись в сторону моря.  
Двум девушкам, работницам порта, которых Ранмакан провожал из визора, вечно движущийся луч в сером небе даже казался красивым. Одна из девушек всю дорогу жаловалась на холод, поводила худенькими плечами и поглядывала на Ранмакана, но он так промерз во время дневной погрузки, что пожалел отдавать ей куртку. Наверное поэтому она не позвала его с собой, хотя помялась у двери какое-то время. Ранмакан хотел, чтобы она пригласила его домой и напоила чем-нибудь горячим. Но потом вспомнил, что завтра ему снова на смену, а девушка живет слишком далеко от доков, так что он бы наверняка опоздал.  
Он вежливо попрощался и ушел, и она осталась стоять на пороге своего дома, глядя ему в спину.  
Ранмакан шел по самым освещенным улицам, зябко передергивая плечами. В Лигоне его однажды ограбили прямо в жилом районе, отняли пальто и витой браслет, и теперь он всегда оглядывался, если слышал за спиной торопливые шаги.  
Однако человек, который догонял его, не таился. Он вышагивал дробно и гордо, стараясь печатать шаг. Но он не был военным, и походка его виляла, поэтому даже в красивой форме с кантами он оставался сыном лавочника, а не солдатом.  
— Эй, Ранмакан, постой! — ласково позвал он.  
И Ранмакан остановился, чуть согнувшись в подобии поклона:  
— Здравствуй, господин Бессмертный.  
— К драконам господ, мы же с тобой друзья! — воскликнул Бессмертный, водянисто-голубые глаза его смеялись.  
Бессмертный был похож на мальчишку со своим курносым носом и россыпью веснушек на круглом лице. Он делал все, чтобы выглядеть значительнее, отрастил длинные волосы, закрывавшие оттопыренные уши, носил исключительно форму добровольных отрядов защиты, но все равно казалось, что это школьник, удравший с уроков и переодевшийся в китель старшего брата. Однако при виде его не хотелось смеяться. Тот, кто смеялся над Бессмертным, очень быстро пропадал. Поэтому Ранмакан предпочитал каждый раз кланяться при встрече.  
В то, что они друзья, Ранмакан не верил. У Бессмертного не было друзей.  
— Видел тебя с девочкой, - продолжал тем временем Бессмертный. — Хорошенькая! Почему не остался?  
— Завтра на работу, — тихо ответил Ранмакан, и Бессмертный заржал:  
— Ну и что? Разве же это повод, чтобы не развлечься с хорошенькой девочкой? Хотя… знаешь что, друг, - он подхватил Ранмакана под руку и зашагал рядом. Он был немного ниже, поэтому Ранмакан видел розовый пробор в его пшеничного цвета волосах, — может, ты и прав. Кто знает, благонадежна ли она, а тебе нужно думать о будущем. Может, со временем тебе позволят жениться на девушке из седьмого чиновничьего разряда, и ваши дети тоже перейдут в седьмой разряд.  
У Ранмакана перехватило дыхание:  
— Я даже надеяться не смею, господин Бессмертный…  
— Да брось! — тот похлопал его по руке. — Что не сделает Бессмертный ради такого друга! Похлопочу о тебе, ты же меня знаешь, — в этот раз он не попросил забыть о «господах», значит, Ранмакан все делал правильно.  
— Что я могу для вас…  
— Ну погоди ты! Не здесь, — весело сощурился Бессмертный. — Разговор деликатный. Заглянем в «Трезара»?  
Ранмакан кивнул, хотя «Трезар» был очень дорогим заведением, не по карману Ранмакану. Там подавали сладкие напитки, играли музыканты и пела стройная женщина в длинном серебристом платье, Ранмакан видел ее однажды через широкое оконное стекло первого этажа.  
Бессмертный жестом велел следовать за ним, и Ранмакан послушно засеменил следом, стараясь сутулиться как можно больше, чтобы их разница в росте совсем не бросалась в глаза.

Над входной дверью щерил два ряда острых зубов бронзовый трезар. Внутри слышалась музыка и перемещались в танце веселые пары. Охранник жевал жвачку и благодушно кивнул Бессмертному; не поклонился, он видел публику и почище, чем представитель отряда охраны Разумности из пятого чиновничьего разряда. Но кивнул, потому что знал его и потому, что чувствовал: Бессмертный – сила, а те бездельники классом выше, что танцуют за окнами, — нет.  
Знал это и Ранмакан. Он очень хотел услужить Бессмертному и даже чуть было не пододвинул ему стул, как какой-нибудь девушке, но вовремя спохватился.  
Бессмертный, по-хозяйски уверенный, выбрал столик у окна, расставил локти и добродушно улыбнулся Ранмакану.  
— Не приходилось бывать в подобных заведениях, правда?  
— Я стараюсь жить по средствам, — сказал Ранмакан, и очень удивился, когда Бессмертный захохотал.  
А тот смеялся, заливисто, как мальчишка:  
— И неужели ты… — начал он, доставая из кармана измятую упаковку, — неужели ты не хотел бы жить лучше? Жвачку?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Ранмакана бросало то в жар, то в холод, так что, когда он брал из пачки жвачку, отличную, марочную жвачку хорошей фирмы и такого сорта, каких жевать ему еще не приходилось, все четыре пальца у него мелко подрагивали.  
Бессмертный тоже бросил жвачку в рот.  
— Ну так что же, Ранмакан?  
— Я всем доволен! — выпалил он чересчур поспешно, что привело к новому взрыву заливистого смеха.  
— И поэтому ты участвовал в забастовке?  
Сердце Ранмакана ушло в пятки.  
— Это было по глупости, меня подбили на это старшие товарищи. Если хотите, господин Бессмертный, я назову имена, хотя их почти всех и так уже арестовали и увезли. Я больше ни при каких обстоятельствах…  
— Ну все, тише-тише… — Бессмертный перегнулся через стол и похлопал Ранмакана по плечу, как несмышленого малыша, который испугался дракона из-под кровати. — Мы оба знаем, что ты верен Правительству Разумных, а оступился по глупости… Закажешь что-нибудь?  
Рядом с их столиком остановился подобострастный официант, совершенно синий из-за приглушенного неживого света, который царил в «Трезаре». Только сцену и немного пространства перед ней освещали медовые и красноватые лампы, и музыканты, сидевшие на жестких стульях по бокам от танцплощадки, казались отлитыми из бронзы, как памятники Разумным.  
Ранмакан заказал чашечку воды, и официант презрительно хмыкнул. Зато Бессмертный не поскупился. Ранмакан представил, как заурчит в животе, когда соседу принесут отбивную и фрукты, и решил, что выпьет свою воду — и сразу же уйдет.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне.  
Официант, виляя всем телом, удалился; Бессмертный остался сидеть в той же позе, но он словно весь подобрался, и голубые глаза зажглись нехорошим огнем, поэтому Ранмакан почувствовал, что начинается настоящий разговор.  
— Я… с радостью, господин Бессмертный…  
О дружбе речь уже не шла, и оставить «господина» его больше не просили.  
— Ты же понимаешь, - вкрадчиво сказал Бессмертный и сплюнул на пол, — что, если ты хочешь устроить свою судьбу, о твоем участии в забастовке должны забыть как можно больше людей.  
— Я… никогда не думал, что это…  
— А надо было думать. Надо, Ранмакан. Времена сейчас неспокойные, и каждый, кто не с нами…  
— Я потом, когда зачинщиков арестовали, ходил со всеми бросать в них камни. Меня многие видели! — в отчаянии промямлил Ранмакан. Бессмертный совсем перепугал его, каждый удар сердца ощущался как болезненный толчок в горле. От этого в горле першило, так что, когда официант принес воду, Ранмакан выпил ее залпом и даже не почувствовал вкуса.  
Бессмертный смотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Знаешь учителя Паона? — спросил он.  
Ранмакан кивнул. Вкус воды у него во рту смешался со вкусом жвачки, было очень противно, но сплюнуть на пол он не решался.  
— Очень хорошо. Ты пойдешь к учителю Паону и скажешь, что любишь читать книги. Будешь брать их домой и читать. А если учитель намекнет, что ты можешь быть полезен, то вопросов лишних не задавай, выполняй, что бы он ни сказал, и обо всем доноси мне… А при случае обмолвись, что недоволен Правительством и своим заработком.  
— Я… всем доволен, — повторил Ранмакан в отчаянии. Отвратительная жижа не хотела проглатываться и разъедала ему рот.  
— Идиот, — сказал Бессмертный очень ласково и зачем-то погладил пальцы Ранмакана. Бессмертный вообще любил прикасаться ко всему, не только к Ранмакану. Во время разговора он гладил и перекатывал свой стакан, проводил подушечками пальцев по глубокого красного цвета скатерти, ерошил свои густые волосы и даже касался эполета с символикой Солнца на правом плече. — Дурак. Это метод борьбы с врагами.  
И Ранмакана отпустило. Сердце перестало вырываться из груди и даже тошнота прошла. Он сумел справиться со смущением и сплюнул жвачку прямо себе под ноги. Добродушно рассмеялся Бессмертный, и никто не подскочил к Ранмакану, не обозвал его невежей и не вытолкал из заведения.  
Все же «Трезар» оказался не таким уж страшным местом, каким он представлялся Ранмакану. Он даже подумал, что неплохо было бы заказать здесь немного сладкого сока. На мысли о жарком он все еще не решался.  
— Ну так что? — спросил у него Бессмертный.  
На сцену вышла девушка в серебристом платье, и из-за света или из-за того, что была теперь совсем близко от Ранмакана, не отделенная от него стеклом, она показалась ему очень старой, а еще — похожей на прачку-пьи, которая жила в порту и мыла за медяшки грязные робы грузчиков.  
— Я, конечно же, пойду к учителю Паону, если так нужно для дела, — промямлил Ранмакан. И Бессмертный, лучисто улыбнувшись, похлопал его по щеке.

— Что ты сказал ему? Что ты ему сказал?! — вопил Бессметный. Его голос, обычно низкий и уверенный, срывался в булькающий фальцет.  
Ранмакан никогда не видел его в таком гневе. Он жался к двери, но не смел бежать, и только смотрел, как с покрасневшего лица Бессмертного пропадают веснушки, а пробор наливается алым.  
— Я сказал, — хрипло повторил Ранмакан, он едва не плакал, — что эта книжка против правительства… Ведь я же ее не читал! Мне бы и в голову не взбрело такое читать.  
— А это оказалась хрестоматия для отрядов охраны Разумности, — уточнил Бессмертный то, что ему и так уже было известно. Ранмакан повторял свою историю второй раз подряд. В первый раз Бессмертный побледнел от злости, а вот теперь заливался краской.  
Он прошелся по своему кабинету — маленькой подсобке на самой окраине Манве, — вернул на место стул, который он опрокинул в припадке бешенства, и сказал уже совершенно спокойно, от чего Ранмакану стало еще страшнее:  
— Безмозглый дурак. Таким, как ты, не место в седьмом чиновничьем разряде.  
Ранмакан сжался в комочек. Что он мог ответить?  
Бессмертный подошел к Ранмакану вплотную. От него пахло жвачкой, ароматным мылом, настойкой водяного ореха и морем. Он толкнул Ранмакана в грудь.  
— Хорошо, что ты просто безмозглый дурак, иначе я бы разделал тебя, как тушу в мясной лавке. Катись отсюда. Ну!  
— Господин Бессмертный! — ослабевшего Ранмакана повело, и он чуть было не повалился Бессмертному в ноги. Он бы и повалился, но у Бессмертного были тяжелые, подкованные железом сапоги, и Ранмакан уже видел, как тот крушит стулья от злости. Он чувствовал, что злость Бессмертного еще не утихла, и точно так же он прошелся бы и по костям Ранмакана, покажи тот слабость.  
— Пропади ты пропадом! Убирайся!  
— Господин Бессмертный! — Ранмакан вцепился в его руку, крупную, покрытую веснушками, и прижался губами к холмику над длинным пальцем. — Я все для вас сделаю… Я глупость сказал, но ведь учителя Паона все равно увели!  
— Арестовали, да, — поджал губы Бессмертный, не отталкивая Ранмакана. — Сделают операцию и отправят на урановые рудники. Он простолюдин, с ним церемониться не будут…  
Он глубоко вздохнул, и его напряженная рука, которую Ранмакан держал двумя своими, расслабилась и обмякла. Только тогда Ранмакан осознал, что стоит на коленях, в униженной и покорной позе, и его пальто испачкалось оттого, что при входе в кабинет никто не вытирал от грязи сапоги. Он нагнулся еще ниже, так что ладонь Бессмертного по инерции легла ему на голову.  
— Дайте мне еще шанс, господин Бессмертный…  
— Ах ты, слизняк, — произнес тот высоко над Ранмаканом. Это звучало нежно, до того нежно, что у Ранмакана затряслись поджилки. А потом его медленно и словно бы нехотя погладили по голове.  
Бессмертный размышлял. Дыхание его участилось, словно Ранмакан предлагал ему какую-то очень соблазнительную возможность, но нужно было быть осторожным, не продешевить и не упустить всей выгоды. Бессмертный прежде всего был сыном лавочника — и свою выгоду понимал очень хорошо.  
Но и выжидать слишком долго тоже было нельзя. У Ранмакана уже начинали болеть колени, и он был в отчаянии, а это плохо влияет на людей его породы. Слишком агрессивными они становятся, когда им кажется, что нечего терять. Поэтому Бессмертный сказал:  
— Пожалуй, я смогу кое-что для тебя сделать, дружище, — и Ранмакан еще ниже наклонил голову. — Мы просто будем встречаться и болтать иногда. А если ты передашь мне несколько слушков из порта: кто якшается с пьи, кто перевозит товар, не глядя в накладную, я подумаю, чтобы познакомить тебя с какой-нибудь барышней из седьмого разряда. Я знаю много барышень! — он хохотнул.  
Ранмакан поднял на него глаза и, еще не веря, что все обошлось, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Спасибо, господин Бессмертный, — сказал он.  
А тот похлопал его по шее. Совсем как какое-нибудь ездовое животное. И Ранмакан покорно принял ласку.

Они встречались в полуподвале, уже другом: никаких плакатов с кричащими солдатами Разумности на стенах, никаких листовок, ни стола, ни стула. Голый бетон и продавленный диван в уголке.  
Бессмертный больше не водил его в «Трезара» — и Ранмакан был счастлив, что их не видят вместе, хотя иногда с тоской вспоминал красные скатерти, теплый свет рампы и серебристое платье неизвестной певицы. Когда в порту накрыли группу подпольщиков, Ранмакан разболелся и не вышел на работу. Он пропустил целый день, и старший таможенный инспектор потом орал на него и даже замахнулся палкой. Но это было лучше, чем смотреть на то, как уводят подпольщиков. Среди них была подружка той девушки, которую Ранмакан провожал из визора, совсем молоденькая, голенастая, похожая на встрепанную птичку.  
Ранмакан с благодарностью думал о Бессмертном. Тот вовремя осадил его. Не зря заговорил о благонадежности. Загляни Ранмакан тогда в гости к девушке, кто знает, как все обернулось.  
Но ему все равно было страшно. Лежа в своей тесной постели, на которой не вытянешься в полный рост, он замирал от каждого шороха и все ждал, когда же в окно, раскалывая стекла, полетят камни и зажженные бутылки, а внизу начнут кричать «Предатель!» и «Подлец!». Однако никто не догадался, кто выдал место тайных встреч подпольной группы. Никто даже не посмотрел в сторону Ранмакана, когда в обеденный час счетоводы и переписчицы обсуждали произошедшее.  
Он вздохнул с облегчением, хотя все равно вздрагивал от каждого стука в окно или громких шагов за дверью.  
Бессмертный требовал приходить, только когда Ранмакан узнавал что-то действительно важное.Он становился озлобленнее и крикливее, мог даже толкнуть Ранмакана в плечо или проехаться по уху рукой в форменной кожаной перчатке. И, несмотря на всю свою форму и пистолет под мундиром, который Ранмакан углядел в одну из встреч (углядел — и перепугался, и потом еще целую ночь придумывал, как убежит от Бессмертного в Лигон и разыщет давно осевшего там брата, но к утру успокоился и раздумал), Бессмертный становился все больше похож на потасканную базарную торговку. Если бы не пистолет, Ранмакану он даже иногда казался бы смешным.  
Но он продолжал приходить, когда разузнавал что-то действительно важное. И однажды он ухитрился даже порадовать Бессмертного.  
Это случилось, когда Ранмакан разнюхал, что в порт должен прибыть китобой, заходивший для ремонта в доки Плонги. Ничего необычного в этом не было, только вот погрузочные документы у китобоя никак не сходились. В Плонге ничего, кроме воды и двух сотен тушек птицы не должны были поднять на борт, однако погрузка продолжалась до самого вечера, даже ночью. И пустовавшие прежде трюмы были полны на треть.  
Бессмертный выслушал Ранмакана так внимательно, как не слушал никогда. Он не издал ни звука за все то время, что Ранмакан скомканно рассказывал о китобое и ночной погрузке. Только челюсти двигались, пережевывая жвачку.  
Потом потянулся к Ранмакану: тот все время соблюдал дистанцию и отсаживался от него на расстояние вытянутой руки. И похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ты хороший осведомитель, Ранмакан. Провокатора из тебя не вышло, но слухач ты хороший.  
Ранмакан вздохнул успокоенно. Хотелось спросить об обещанных знакомствах и связях, которые сулил ему Бессмертный. А отблагодарил только талоном на покупку теплой зимней куртки, проданной по дешевке кухонной плитой и десятком блоков хорошей жвачки, которую Ранмакан жевал сам и продавал из-под полы: очень осторожно, рассказывая, что это нашедшийся недавно брат прислал из Лигона.  
— Думаю, китобой тут уже ждут, — с веселой улыбочкой бросил Бессмертный. — И мы тоже сядем в засаде и станем ждать. И, когда дождемся, мы всех их прижмем к ногтю!  
Он поднялся и прошелся по комнатушке, щелкая суставами каждого из четырех пальцев по очереди.  
Ранмакан следил за ним и в какой-то момент не удержался:  
— А что это за груз? Оружие, да? Бомбы?  
Он спросил это — и сам испугался своего голоса, громкого и хриплого.  
— Это книги, — уронил Бессмертный презрительно. Ранмакан поразился:  
— Книги? Столько? Да кто их будет читать?  
— Уж не такие надежные ребята, как ты, — сказал Бессмертный — и подсел совсем близко к Ранмакану. Тот и отодвинулся бы, но было некуда.  
— Мы давно охотимся за этими ублюдками. За предателями Родины, которые перевозят запрещенные книги. Хочешь посмотреть, что сделают с ними, когда мы всех их переловим?  
Бессмертный то и дело облизывал губы и искоса смотрел на Ранмакана.  
Тот передернулся.  
— Нет. Нет, не хочу. Пусть уж как-нибудь… без меня.  
— За этот китобой, — тепло улыбнулся Бессмертный, — тебя отблагодарит сам генерал Вапрас. Постараюсь, чтобы сведения о твоем участии к нему попали, дружище. Генерал щедрый. Возможно, ты получишь дом. Сможешь переехать туда с невестой.  
— Мне… это честь для меня… большая честь, — жалко пробормотал Ранмакан. Внимание неведомого, но очень страшного генерала его не радовало. Ему не хотелось привлекать внимание, совсем наоборот. И уж тем более никаких наград или, еще того хуже, публичных похвал не хотелось Ранмакану. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.  
Хуже всего, что он сам загнал себя туда.  
— Что ты трясешься? — спросил Бессмертный, прижав ладонь к его спине между лопаток.  
— Ничего, — поджал губы Ранмакан. Он не добавил «господин Бессмертный»: от злости и отчаяния решил, что тот обойдется и без почтительного обращения. Хоть это и могло выйти боком Ранмакану. Но Ранмакан не всегда думал только о своей шкуре. Иногда он становился озлобленным и наглым.  
Трусливые люди иногда наглеют от страха.  
— Ну раз ничего, — наставительно сказал Бессмертный, — нечего так дрожать. Тебе благодеяние оказали, слизняк… И про твою забастовку уже никто не вспомнит.  
Тут он посмотрел в глаза Ранмакану, а потом повернул его к себе за подбородок и прошипел прямо в лицо, болезненно нажимая подушечкой длинного пальца на чувствительное место под челюстью:  
— Или вспомнят. Если ты не будешь паинькой, то вспомнят, и тогда ты будешь искать еду в канаве, как какой-нибудь подзаборный пес, потому что больше тебя никто не возьмет на работу. Времена изменились, братец. Теперь таких ошибок уже никто не прощает.  
Он переместил руку так, чтобы взять Ранмакана за обе щеки, а ладонью зажимать его рот. У него была влажная и мягкая ладонь, и пахла она порохом и железом. Ранмакан рефлекторно глотнул. Ему казалось, что не хватает воздуха. Трясло его все сильнее.  
— Ты меня понял, слизняк? — проворковал Бессмертный. Ранмакан кивнул, потому что не мог ответить. — Вот и хорошо, вот и славно! — его брезгливо оттолкнули, Бессмертный вытер руку о штаны. И сказал уже безо всякой угрозы:  
— Когда мы их поймаем, приведу тебя посмотреть. Я хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Хватит тебе прятаться, верно?  
— Как скажете, господин, — покорно сказал Ранмакан, опустив на колени обмякшие руки. Собственное тело его не слушалось.  
И Бессмертный снова пододвинулся поближе:  
— Жалко будет, если мы накроем их шайку и перестанем нуждаться в слухаче… Я ужасно к тебе привык, — тихо и нежно сказал он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Ранмакана. От этого касания тот вздрогнул, как разбуженный.  
Бессмертный усмехнулся. Потом наклонился, мазнув прядью по уху и плечу Ранмакана. И поцеловал того в щеку.  
Поцелуй был слюнявый. Ранмакану очень хотелось вытереться, но он не посмел.

Трепещущий от дождя луч прожектора все так же дерганно обегал небо по незамкнутому кругу. Ранмакан и раньше-то обращал на него немного внимания, а теперь ему и вовсе было плевать.  
Ему приказали идти, и он шел, хотя чувствовал себя простуженным. Хотя болела спина. Хотя у него было много вечерней работы. Но Бессмертный не верил в его отговорки.  
Ранмакан прятался от злых взглядов, хотя встречным работникам порта было, конечно, все равно, куда он идет. Но он надвинул пониже свою шляпу и уткнулся носом в воротник, чтобы, если потом будут допрашивать свидетелей, никто не вспомнил его лица.  
Со шляпы капало.  
У поворота в тупичок с одной неприметной, обитой черной клеенкой дверью его встретил Бессмертный. Крепко взял за локоть, сплюнул жвачку на мостовую и повел Ранмакана внутрь. Он молчал, но дышал возбужденно, словно пробежал большое расстояние.  
Он радовался — и хотел, чтобы радовался Ранмакан. За его плечом висел автомат, и деревянный приклад жестко бил Ранмакана в бок, пока его вели вниз.  
Если бы Ранмакан спросил: «Зачем я вам, господин Бессмертный?» — тот даже нашел бы, что ответить. Он мог рассказать, что одинок. Не так, как одиноки бывают люди в большом Лигоне — или даже в маленьком Манве, когда не с кем сходить в визор и не с кем поговорить. Бессмертный был одинок в своей ненависти и в своем уродстве.  
Сказания Муны и Земли чем-то похожи.  
Однажды в детстве Бессмертному попалась история о трезаре и маленьком шебе. Трезар был изгоем и поэтому людоедом, а шеб повсюду сопровождал его и получал косточки после его трапезы. Трусливый, отвратительный, ядовитый, хитрый и никому не нужный. Они были хорошей парой, трезар и шеб. Жаль их потом, кажется, убили люди. Сожгли живьем.  
Бессмертному хотелось привязать к себе своего шеба. Пусть тот не слишком умен, пусть во всем видит лишь свою выгоду и готов кусать хозяйскую руку, как только его господин ослабит хватку… Это все же лучше, чем не иметь ничего.  
Он знал лишь один способ связывать с собой людей. Насилием и кровью. Именно поэтому он привел Ранмакана в подвал.  
В подвале только что закончился допрос двух патрициев. Те, разумеется, не выдали своих. Не рассказали, где спрятан печатный станок, на котором они изготавливают книги и брошюры. Не назвали имена тех, кто поддерживал их в Манве и кому предназначались книги.  
Они сидели спиной к Бессмертному и Ранмакану, их руки и ноги были привязаны к стульям, чтобы они не могли пошевелиться. Говорили, что так делается для блага патрициев: ведь их тела священны, нельзя, чтобы они повредили себе.  
Напротив них, под дулами автоматов, сгрудились несколько рабочих, все на две, на три касты ниже Ранмакана. Они уже были избиты и окровавлены, кто-то стоял на коленях, кто-то сидел прямо на полу…  
Бессмертный велел Ранмакану смотреть в оба и пошел туда, к ним. А Ранмакан словно прилип к стене, стараясь врасти в нее, слиться с ней, стать маленьким и незаметным. Он не хотел, чтобы рабочие запомнили его лицо.  
Потому что он понимал, что сейчас произойдет.  
Тело патриция священно, тело простолюдина — нет. Но патриции не выносят вида крови, не любят боль. Они скажут все, лишь бы Бессмертный и его ребята из службы охраны Разумности прекратили это.  
Многие из парней тоже бы хотели прекратить это. Ранмакан видел по их лицам, что они уже выпустили пар, избивая захваченных на причале рабочих, заталкивая их в этот подвал. У многих на рукавах и даже на нашивках бурела кровь, кто-то щеголял фонарем, значит, драка была нешуточная. И больше ребятам драться не хотелось.  
Но Бессмертный только начал.  
— Девкали, — обратился он к одному из привязанных. Встрепенулся тот, чьи волосы были длиннее, а плечи уже. — Патриций Девкали из Лигона. Что же привело вас в наш маленький Манве? Сидели бы у себя в столице, писали научные работы о том, что мы равны с пьи и даже с колмаями… У вас ведь осталась жена? Она работает в Горном ботаническом саду?  
— Какое это имеет значение? — глухо и зло спросил патриций.  
Бессмертный снял с плеча автомат и перевернул его прикладом вниз.  
— А такое, — прошипел он, облизывая пересохшие губы алым языком, — что, не будь она патрицианкой, как вы, мои ребята с удовольствием бы ее здесь разложили… И она стонала бы под каждым, как последняя шлюха.  
Тот, кого называли Девкали, дернулся, но привязан он был крепко.  
Бессмертный улыбнулся, и улыбка была доброй, даже миролюбивой.  
— Да ладно вам, — сказал он. — Я же шучу. Мы же с вами добрые друзья, Девкали. Может быть, подумаете еще? Может, назовете нам имена ваших сообщников? Если они патриции, как и вы, их даже не смогут казнить. Ну, что вы теряете?  
— Тебе не понять, — сухо сказал патриций. И замолчал, тяжело дыша и разминая кулаки. Вены на стянутых широкими стропами руках вздувались под кожей.  
— Ну конечно, — Бессмертный поболтал в воздухе автоматом. Потом зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. — А ведь до этого я шутил, почтенный Девкали. И я очень хотел, чтобы вы приняли мою дружбу и добрые намерения… Почему вы такой упрямый, а?  
Оба патриция низко наклонили головы. Наверное, не хотели видеть, что будут делать с рабочими. Ранмакан не хотел тоже.  
Но Бессмертный рявкнул своему отряднику:  
— Следи, чтобы смотрели! Эй, высокородные патриции! Вы будете смотреть! А иначе из этого погреба не выйдет ни один ваш товарищ. И тем, что сдохнут раньше, позавидуют живые! Я не шучу, понятно? Не шучу.  
Он больше не шутил. Приклад опустился на плечо одного из рабочих, и сухо затрещали кости, а рабочий закричал…  
Бессмертный знал, как сделать боль невыносимой малой кровью и совсем без подручных средств. Он только один раз велел принести канистру воды – потому, что патриции провели на стульях уже много времени и очень хотели пить. Но вся вода досталась рабочим. Ее лили на лицо одному из них, плотно закрыв рот, нос и глаза сложенной вдвое тряпкой. Тот захлебывался и плакал, но его голову держали крепко.  
А еще одному Бессмертный раздробил пальцы на руках. Это был столяр-краснодеревщик, и он причитал не только от боли. Он кричал: «Моя работа! Моя семья! Я же больше не смогу работать… Прекратите, господин, пожалуйста, прекратите!.. Скажите им все, умоляю!»  
Тот патриций, которого назвали Девкали, плакал. Ранмакан видел, как на его обнаженную руку капнула слеза, когда он отвернулся и вцепился зубами в ткань рубашки на своем плече. Но отрядник силой развернул его голову.  
Голову Ранмакана не нужно было поворачивать. Он и сам смотрел, не отрываясь. Смотрел на Бессмертного, на его сильные руки и подкованные железом сапоги. На то, как ловко он управляется с заговорщиками. Он чувствовал себя загипнотизированным. И ему то хотелось, чтобы патриции раскололись, то чтобы они не заговорили никогда.  
Они не заговорили.  
Бессмертный вылил остатки воды себе на ладонь, побрызгал в лицо и зачесал волосы назад мокрой рукой. Сказал устало, словно проделал долгую и утомительную работу:  
— На сегодня сеанс окончен. Но мы продолжим завтра, почтенные господа. И послезавтра, если никто из вас не заговорит. И будем делать это долго-долго… Уведите их.  
Проходя мимо Бессмертного, Девкали плюнул ему в лицо.  
Бессмертный не утерся, но глаза его стали на миг темнее и словно бы гуще. Как будто морская вода превратилась в расплавленное железо.  
— А вот это я запомню, — прошипел он в спину заговорщику. — Запомню, Девкали из Лигона!  
— Как вам будет угодно, — не оборачиваясь, сказал тот.

Когда Бессмертный навязался в провожатые Ранмакану, тот не возражал. У Бессмертного был с собой автомат — и идти с ним по отсыревшим улицам Манве было совсем не страшно. От Бессмертного пахло кровью и потом, и они оба за вечер и часть ночи сжевали столько жвачки, что голова раскалывалась. Наверное поэтому Ранмакан не сказал ничего, когда Бессмертный вместо того, чтобы повернуть к себе, начал взбираться по шаткой металлической лестнице на второй этаж к Ранмакану.  
Тот жил один, в квартирке с отдельным входом, больше похожей на платяной шкаф. Но Бессмертный не сказал: «Ну и теснота!» И не попросил включить свет, хотя свет все равно нельзя было жечь по ночам. Он аккуратно поставил оружие у двери, расстегнул украшенную нашивками гимнастерку, и запах крови стал явственнее.  
Ранмакану хотелось забиться в угол, как испуганному зверьку. Мыслей в его голове не осталось. Он чувствовал только страх, сосущий, похожий одновременно и на панику, и на восторг. Его пальто промокло до нитки. Бессмертный брезгливо потрогал его за рукав и велел «снять эту дрянь». А Ранмакан и забыл, что полностью одет.  
Пальто он повесил на спинку своего единственного стула. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы хорошая шерсть села из-за дождя.  
— Что ты там копаешься?  
Бессмертный уже сидел на кровати в одной майке и форменных брюках. Его глаза в темноте казались светящимися. Длинные волосы начали высыхать и уже не так облепляли голову. С возрастом он станет грузным, сейчас же выглядел как атлет. Он хорошо накачался в спортзале для отрядов Разумности.  
— Иди сюда, Ранмакан, — сказал он, и у Ранмакана все внутри превратилось в трясущееся желе. Он кое-что понял — и теперь не мог совладать со страхом. Ноги не слушались. Ни один мускул не повиновался ему.  
— Иди. Сюда, — повторил Бессмертный. — Ну?  
Он не собирался ждать и — откуда-то знал Ранмакан — мог схватить его за шкирку и принудить к тому, чего ему сейчас хотелось. Оставалось только тянуть время, и Ранмакан начал неловко закатывать рукава рубашки. Он не знал, зачем это делает. Он вообще не знал, что нужно делать.  
— Ты оглох?  
В горле у Бессмертного клокотало рычание. Он начинал злиться, и это еще больше напугало Ранмакана. На негнущихся ногах он качнулся ближе. Бессмертный наклонился и привстал, чтобы дотянуться, взял за бедра.  
— Не будь неблагодарной сволочью, — попросил он мирно. Ранмакан крупно вздрогнул, а еще у него от волнения и голода заурчало в животе. Бессмертный только улыбнулся. А потом ловким профессиональным движением перебросил немаленького Ранмакана через себя, так что тот больно ударился головой о спинку кровати. И навалился сверху.  
Он был как зверь: тяжелый, горячий, с непросохшими от дождя волосами, пахнущий жвачкой и кровью. Он сосредоточенно рвал на Ранмакане рубашку. Расстегивал, конечно, и Ранмакан даже пытался ему помогать, но это все равно выглядело, словно хищник разрывает брюхо жертве. Они тяжело дышали от напряжения, и Ранмакан даже чувствовал возбуждение, но совсем не такое, как от прикосновений к девушке. С девушками он был героем, их нужно было уговаривать, смешить, настаивать на своем, убеждать. А сейчас он был беспомощен, как новорожденный. Он трясся от страха, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, но потом это прошло.  
Бессмертный уловил момент, когда он, сам того не сознавая, завел руки за голову, и придавил их.  
— Лежи смирно, — сказал он. — Будь паинькой.  
Ранмакан кивнул. В горле пересохло. Словно в забытьи он смотрел, как Бессмертный, нелепо дрыгая ногами, высвобождается из штанов, которые до этого расстегнул. Он продолжал удерживать Ранмакана свободной рукой, и тот не смог бы вырваться, даже если бы и захотел. Уж очень сильным стал теперь Бессмертный.  
— Отблагодаришь меня? — услышал Ранмакан, как сквозь вату.  
Чтобы ответить, пришлось разлеплять спекшиеся губы.  
— Да! — громче, чем нужно было, сказал Ранмакан и приподнялся, чтобы потереться о пах Бессмертного. От приятных ощущений стало трудно дышать. — Да, господин Бессмертный.  
— Ты такое уже делал?  
О чем он там спрашивает? Ранмакан уже не в состоянии был думать, только следил за губами Бессмертного, черными в темноте.  
— Н-нет… — наконец выдавил он.  
Тот зашипел, то ли довольно, то ли разочарованно.  
— И не делай. Никогда, — сказал он, дыхнув запахом жвачки в лицо Ранмакану. — Шкуру спущу, если узнаю. Ты понял?  
— Я все понял… все, — прерывистым шепотом ответил Ранмакан.  
И тогда мягкие губы Бессмертного впечатались в его губы. Как будто Бессмертный ставил на нем свой знак. Печать. Ранмакан застонал и забился, ничего уже не соображая. Он конвульсивно дергался, выгибался, ловил Бессмертного за руки, раз уж тот все равно его отпустил. Тот пару раз отшвыривал его, но, в конце концов, позволил в себя вцепиться. Ранмакан не верил, что Бессмертному может быть больно, так что от его хватки оставались царапины и синяки. Бессмертный рычал и злился, и зачем-то трогал Ранмакана обслюнявленными пальцами. Потом вдруг прижал Ранмакана к кровати всем своим весом, рванул зубами за ухо, приказал сипло: «А теперь не дергайся!» — и сделал что-то такое, отчего у Ранмакана перед глазами полыхнули искры — и он, как наяву, увидел рассекающий небо луч прожектора. Но это всего лишь Бессмертный впихнул в него свой член.  
Ранмакан думал, что ничего неприятней быть не может — ровно до того момента, пока Бессмертный не начал двигаться, раскачиваясь и раскачивая бедра Ранмакана. Правда потом происходящее даже начало ему нравиться — особенно когда Бессмертный щипал его и гладил по боку или груди. Длинные волосы Бессмертного иногда задевали покрытую потом кожу, и это было особенно приятно; Ранмакан вздрагивал и сладко ежился. Он немного скучал и пытался дрочить себе, но Бессмертный отбрасывал его руку. А потом взялся за его член сам.И тут, после двух-трех грубых, почти болезненных движений, Ранмакан ощутил себя где-то в воздухе над собственным телом. Он услышал глубокий и долгий стон и узнал свой голос. Голова кружилась, он терял способность дышать…  
Потом все кончилось очень буднично: он сорвался на собачий скулеж, потянулся к плечу Бессмертного и так схватился за него, что едва не вырвал клок кожи. Семя выплеснулось на живот и на руку Бессмертному. Тот брезгливо вытерся о простыню и заозирался в поисках таза для умывания — водопровода в доме у Ранмакана не было.  
А когда он, белея в темноте, плескал на себя холодную воду и злобно фыркал, Ранмкан спросил слабым голосом:  
— Вы же не останетесь, господин Бессмертный? Здесь рабочие живут… Встают рано…  
— О, солнце! Что за идиот! — простонал Бессмертный. Вытер живот и пах полотенцем Ранмакана.  
Тот не стал смотреть, как он одевается. Только слушал его сопение и прочие звуки. Бессмертный долго искал что-то на полу, потом застегивал гимнастерку. Наконец, подхватил свой автомат и проверил затвор. Затвор щелкнул уверенно.  
Скрипнули половицы и хлопнула дверь.  
Ранмакан остался один в подсвеченной уличными фонарями темноте. Он собирался поспать, но сон не шел. Тело болело, изломанное. Город за окном начинал оживать, простучали колеса автомобиля: может быть, это везли кого-то из арестованных патрициев. На пределе слышимости, очевидно, в соседнем дворе, начал шаркать метелкой дворник.  
Темнота серела, редела, и свет пробирался в комнату, высвечивая домашнюю утварь, словно проявляли черно-белую фотографию. Ранмакан приподнялся, решив умыться, но вспомнил, что воду испачкал Бессмертный, и снова рухнул в постель. Настроение улучшилось, и Ранмакану даже захотелось рассмеяться, хотя он не знал, почему. Просто ему было теплее, чем обычно.  
А потом что-то случилось. Что-то разорвало настороженную утреннюю тишину. Ранмакан не сразу понял, что это. Просто от громкого, низкого, трубного звука заложило уши. Голова отозвалась ноющей болью.  
И только когда к жуткому вою добавились усиленные мегафоном звуки человеческой речи, механически-безжизненные, грозные, Ранмакан осознал, что это ревет сирена.  
— …вероломно нарушив мирное соглашение, — начал он разбирать слова, — отряды пьи вторглись на территорию независимого Лигона…  
Ранмакан схватился за лицо и полежал так какое-то время. Все было совершенно ясно. Началась война.

****

Решение капитана никто не обсуждал. Только тетя Миля тихонько сказала короне Вас:  
— А я считаю, надо было его оживить. Он ведь неплохой был. Просто слабый. Перевоспитался бы. Девушку себе нашел…  
И оттого, что теперь некому было искать девушку, потому что не было больше никакого Ранмакана, тетя Миля горько расплакалась.  
Вас не знал, как ее утешить.  
Из всех, участвовавших в «мятеже генералов», не стали оживлять только двоих. Бессмертного и Ранмакана. Их тела какое-то время лежали за куполом, под дождем, и жители Муны, среди которых теперь были и солдаты из подземелья, старались туда не смотреть.  
— Как у вас принято хоронить? — спросил Девкали Павлыш.  
— Мы сжигаем своих мертвых, — ответил тот. Он при ходьбе все еще немного кренился набок, хотя отказался от тросточки. Трогал тугие бинты под одеждой. — Но это для умерших честно.  
— Угу, — сказал Павлыш неопределенно. — Я спрошу у Кудараускаса, хватит ли в воздухе кислорода для большого костра.  
Девкали остановился и посмотрел на него внимательно, сузив прозрачные глаза.  
— Я не приду на это смотреть. Никто не придет.  
— Патриций придет. Он скажет речь.  
— С чего вы… Почему вы так решили?  
Павлыш отвернулся к иллюминатору и стал смотреть на дождь.  
— Он рассказал мне одну историю. Он постоянно рассказывает истории, но это была, скорее, сказка. У нас есть похожая, только ее сочинил земной писатель Киплинг, а ваша напоминает миф. Она о трезаре и каком-то трусливом маленьком зверьке, переносчике бешенства, вроде нашего шакала. Он заражал этим всех вокруг, и его боялись даже больше, чем трезара, потому что никто не знал, кто заболеет следующим.  
— Я слышал эту историю, — Девкали сложил руки на груди и встал рядом. — Это были опасные и подлые хищники. Людоеды. Их загнали в пещеру и сожгли.  
— Думаю, это справедливо.  
— Я не буду с вами спорить.  
Девкали вздохнул.  
Он действительно не хотел спорить. Старался не замечать всех этих приготовлений. Заучивающего речь патриция. Вездехода, который приволок и оставил неподалеку от большого купола забрызганные грязью бревна. Совещающихся Павлыша и капитана.  
Но когда в темноте, укрывшей оба купола и корабль, затеплился огонек костра, он поцеловал проверяющую тетради Пирру, надел скафандр и вышел под дождь. Дорога далась ему тяжело, но он все же дошел — и встал рядом с Павлышом, морщась от мучительной из-за резких движений боли в боку.  
Он смотрел, как яркий, белый из-за горючего, которым облили бревна, с зеленоватыми гребешками огонь охватывает и лижет тела.  
Ранмакана и Бессмертного положили рядом, и они казались спящими. Последние людоеды Муны. Девкали хотелось так думать.  
— Если бы я придерживался старинных суеверий, — с важностью сказал толстый патриций, который и впрямь едва влез в свой скафандр, — я бы предложил собрать пепел и развеять его над морем. Так поступали с преступниками в старину.  
Девкали сощурился, глядя на пламя. Он не опускал солнцезащитный фильтр шлема. Ему хотелось видеть все. Он даже не против был услышать запах. Отвратительный запах тления и горящего жира, но скафандр очищал подаваемый воздух. И, когда над двумя соединенными последним объятием телами, взметнулся сноп искр, он, заслонившись рукой, пробормотал:  
— Вы знаете, я, кажется, достаточно суеверен для этого. К тому же, давно не видел моря.  
Павлыш покосился на него напряженно. Но ничего не сказал.


End file.
